Baby-Sitters Club and Scooby Doo: The Fire Mystery at the Cemetery
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: When Mary Anne found out the cemetery was on fire and found out her late best friend Kayla Willis' grave, she was stunned and became depressed. Who would done something like that? Mystery Inc and BSC are about to find out! Co-Written by FonzFan82
1. Mary Anne

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin and Scooby Doo was created by Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, and Iwao Takamoto

I was watching a movie on a Friday night. It was late. Dad was working late and closing for Randy, who was on vacation, for a week. The office closes at ten or ten-thirty on certain evenings. Otherwise, it closes at seven when Randy changes the hours in the winter time.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 15 and live in Stoneybrook, Connectiut. I attend Stoneybrook High School for tenth grade. I was having cereal with bananas as a snack. I have diabetes. In fact, it's brittle. Not hard to hardle it. My blood sugar was pretty high at the time, which is why I was having cereal. The movie that was televised was _Rebecca Moorse and Samuel Jackson _that Cam Geary, whom I've been with since at the age of 13. It was our first movie together. I was 14 and just started high school. That was fun. I even took insulin after I checked it.

After the movie, I went to bed. I was too tired to stay up. Sharon was still up, so I told her I'd leave the lights on to make it easier for Dad about not coming home in a dark house. She agreed with that idea.

I was already sleeping by the time Dad came home from work. I didn't even hear him at all.

In the middle of the night, I woke up with a headache. When I checked my blood sugar, it was much too high: 400 mg/dl. That's how brittle diabetes is: my blood sugar goes crazy. I went downstairs and drank some orange juice. Dad probably knew I was up because he saw me when he came out.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" asked Dad.

"My blood sugar was high, that's all," I replied. "I'm just having orange juice."

When I checked my blood sugar, it went down at 250 mg/dl, but it was still high. I had more orange juice and it finally went back to normal. I checked my insulin and it was brown. Luckily, the hospital can change it during the night.

I went to Dad to tell him. We went to change it and took my insulin to be all set. The next day, I went to meet Stacey at the train station to see her father in New York City. She had plans with her best friend, Claudia Kishi, so she didn't get to visit her father yesterday. Stacey decided to invite me to go with her: Claudia has to baby-sit this afternoon.

I was planning to see my best friend, Kayla Willis, at her grave. She died a year ago and it was tough on me. She struggled with leukemia for quite awhile. I miss her too much. It's not easy to forget anyone- especially a best friend.

In New York City, we went to Mr. McGill's apartment to get settled in. An hour later, I went to visit Kayla's grave site.

"I figured I'd come to visit you for a bit. Kaylee and I still miss you. I'm thankful to have her. I'm glad we're still close," I said.

I stayed a bit longer and then, left after ten to twenty minutes. Later, that afternoon, there were breaking news. The cemetery was on fire and they named it.

"That's where Kayla's buried!" I exclaimed getting upset.

Some of the graves were burnt including the Willis' grave and I was shocked.

"You were just there earlier," said Stacey.

"I know," I agreed. "Excuse me. I can't watch it anymore."

I got up and went to Stacey's room. That night, there was more information about the fire, but I stayed in Stacey's room because I did not want to hear it.

I didn't sleep much later on. I even cried. I couldn't believe about what happened to the cemetery including Kayla's grave. Who would do something like that? No one heard me.

Two hours later, I tossed and turned on the couch while dreaming about based on the news.

"No, no," I muttered in my sleep. "No, no."

Stacey probably came out for something when she heard me. That was when I woke up.

"Were you okay?" asked Stacey sitting with me.

"The news about what happened bothered me," I said.

"I'm sure it did. I wonder if Kaylee saw, too. I bet she'd feel the same way as you," said Stacey.

"Me, too," I said with an agreement.

The next day, Stacey and I had an early lunch before we caught train. In Stoneybrook, Mrs. McGill waited for us. She must have known about the fire because she talked about it, but I refused to hear it.

"Can you please drop the subject?" I asked. "I don't want to hear it."

"The news bugged her," whispered Stacey.

At home, I unpacked the overnight bag and put it away. I was still shaken by the news.

At the dinner, Sharon goes, "Didn't you hear about the fire at the cemetery yesterday in New York City?"

"No, I didn't. I was at the meeting," answered my father.

Me? I didn't say a word. Instead, I left the table to dodge the subject and went to my room.

"Um, what's wrong with her?" asked Dawn.

"Uh-oh. I bet she knew already. I know why, too. Isn't that where Kayla got buried? The news reporter added her grave got burnt," said Carlos. "I bet that's why Mary Anne's trying to avoid the subject. I don't blame her."

"I should go see her. Excuse me," said Dad as he got up.

In my room, Dad knocked on my door and came in to be with me while I was crying.

"How are you doing, honey?" asked Dad stroking my hair.

"Just stunned. I had just visited her grave yesterday afternoon," I said wiping my tears. "I wanted to dodge the subject because it bothered me."

"I bet it did," agreed Dad. "Carlos knew what you were doing. He didn't blame you for doing that."

"Oh, I couldn't believe it. I don't understand why someone would do that," I was still sobbing.

"I know," said Dad comforting me while I had my head buried in his shoulder. "It'll be alright now."


	2. Fred

I was in the garage with Shaggy. We were working on the Mystery Machine for a while but I did think we have to call in for service to check out the Mystery Machine. The last time we took the Mystery Machine in town, the tires ended up getting up flat so we had somebody tow the Mystery Machine home for us, which is no fun at all. We might have to do this again when we call in service for the Mystery Machine.

A few seconds later, out friend, Velma Dinkley, came rushing into the garage where Shaggy Rogers, our dog, Scooby Doo and I were.

"Hey, guys, come in the house quick!" Velma cried.

"What do you want us in for?" I asked.

"There's something on the radio Daphne and I want you to hear!"

After Velma ran back inside, Shaggy and I gave each other a look and wondered what it could be this time.

Shaggy, Scooby and I fast walked into the house. The girls were standing right next to the radio, all right. Daphne Blake, the girl I like, turned the radio up so Shaggy and I could hear what the fuss was all about.

"Breaking news: a fire occurred in a cemetery in New York City earlier today.

"As it turned out, the fire had caused all the people who were put to rest and vanished with the fire. The cemetery now is burned and we cannot find any of the caskets that were buried in the cemetery. For now the police have no idea if there were any witnesses."

The radio went off.

"Jinkies! A fire at a cemetery?" Velma asked.

"No way Scoob and I are going out to New York to a burned cemetery. Right, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby nodded in agreement. I watched as Daphne pulled out a Scooby Snack.

"Will you do it for a Scooby Snack?" she asked as Scooby shook his head no.

"Two Scooby Snacks?"

That's when he took the Snacks from Daph and ate them.

"Well, gang, looks like we have a mystery on our hands. Our stop will be to New York," I announced.


	3. Claudia

Once I heard the news about the fire, I was like, "How can someone do that?"

"I know," said Mom.

"That's where Kayla is buried," I said.

"I wonder how Mary Anne is doing about that," said Mom.

"Me, too," I said.

That was when Stacey came over.

"The fire was still all over the news," I said. "That's just plain awful."

"I know, Mary Anne feels she lost Kayla all over again. Kaylee doesn't know it," said Stacey.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's worried Kaylee might get upset," said Stacey.

"She might find out anyway," I said.

"Scooby-Doo gang are down because they want to help us to solve the mystery," said Stacey as she explained it to me.

"Great, we can all join in. But would Mary Anne want to do so?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't ask her yet," replied Stacey.

"I got a feeling that she might not want to," I said as Stacey agreed with me.

When we both asked, I was right that Mary Anne refused to help out.

"Don't you want to help to solve the mystery on why your friend's burial site is burnt down?" I asked.

"It could bother me," replied Mary Anne.

"You're usually great at solving anything," said Stacey.

"You know on how emotional I get," said Mary Anne.

"We can all do it together," I said.

Then, Stacey came up with an idea.

"Why don't you try to pretend that it didn't happen so you can still help us out?" asked Stacey.

"I could try, but how could I do that without letting it bother me?" asked Mary Anne who was worried about that.

"You can try to block it out," I suggested.

"I agree," said Stacey.

"Well, I guess so," said Mary Anne.

She wasn't so sure that would work for her.

"Did Kaylee know about what happen?" asked Stacey.

"She did, she got emotional, too," replied Mary Anne. "She found out when it came on the news that night."

"Maybe she can help us solve that mystery with us," said Stacey.

"I don't know she did that before," said Mary Anne.

"We can show her how," I said.

When we asked Kaylee, she was very happy and agreed to do it. Mary Anne couldn't believe Kaylee got over the news quickly. She's not the jealous type though; she wished she did the same thing right away. Kaylee is very strong about these things.

The next day, the Mystery, Inc came to New York City. We met them there.

"Let's see if we can find out some clues," said Fred.

"Okay," said Stacey. "I got another helper, too."

"Perfect," said Velma.

"Someone is so dumb," said a voice behind us.

It was Mary Anne who just found something.

"How can anyone threw cigars near every grave?" asked Mary Anne.

"Whoa. How many?" I asked.

"Too many to count," said Mary Anne. Then, she saw a sign. "Can't they read that the rule is no smoking here?"

"You're right," said Shaggy.

"Scooby-Doo, go sniff for some more clues," said Daphne.

"Okay," said Scooby-Doo.

When he did, there were no other clues to be found yet. We looked until we decided to come back later to look some clues. We're glad our idea fro Mary Anne to block that memory worked for her. She was actually mad about someone did to cause a fire.

"Someone even smashed Kayla's grave," said Mary Anne who noticed that.

"Whoa," said Dawn.

"I know," said Mary Anne. Then, she pointed to the grass. "This is where I found the cigar. The flowers I planted got destroyed."

Then, we left there to chat in a plaza where we were staying until after the mystery is solved.


	4. Daphne

The next day, the gang and I had finished eating breakfast and met up with the girls we were supposed to help solve the fire cemetery mystery. In all the past mysteries the gang and I have solved, we have never solved or worked on a mystery like this one before so it should be an interesting mystery to solve.

We met the girls outside the hotel the gang and I were staying while in Stoneybrook to help solve the fire mystery. One of the girls looked worried to us.

"Is she okay?" Shaggy whispered.

"I don't think so, Shag. My guess is that the fire is on her mind," Velma said.

"Well, gang, there's only one thing to do," Freddy said.

I noticed the look on Shaggy and Scooby's faces.

"There you go again, Fred. This time me and Scooby aren't playing bait," Shaggy said.

"You guys aren't bait right now. All I want us to do is talk to Mary Anne," Freddy said.

The three of us heard Shaggy sigh of relief.

"That was close, Scoob," Shaggy said as Scooby nodded in agreement.

The five of us walked up to the girls. Before we talked to the girls, we introduced ourselves first.

"Should we talk?" Freddy suggested to the girls.

"Sure. What's the talk about?" Stacey asked.

"The fire, of course," Fred said.

Velma and I watched Mary Anne try escaping from us.

"Stay here, Mary Anne. They might want to ask all of us questions about this," Kristy said.

"Well, I sure don't want to chat about it. You know, Kayla," Mary Anne said, trying not to cry in front of us.

We watched as the girls patted her on the shoulder.

"The faster we get through the questions, the faster we get working on this," Freddy told Mary Anne as the rest of us nodded.

"Here's the first question: What were you doing after the cemetery began to flame?" Fred asked.

"I was with Stacey in her apartment in New York City. Later, it became the top story on the news. I did watch the news for a while, then it made me sick to my stomache watching the news," Mary Anne answered.

"What were you doing before the cemetery went on fire?" Fred asked.

"I was visiting my best friend, Kayla who had died from leukemia."

I was starting to feel sorry for this girl. Velma was looking at me and I could tell she was reading my mind and agreed with me. We spent the rest of the morning and we all decided to get to work on the case.


End file.
